Labios compartidos
by shantina
Summary: Cuando uno ama enloquese por la otra persona,exactamente eso me paso,enloqusi por el novio de mi hermana,le entregue todo y el nada,inclusive la eligio a ella antes que a mi.Pero lo que el no sabe es la venganza que estoy planeando,Edward,ahora es t turno
1. Chapter 1

Hola, yo soy Bella Swan. Vivo en Forks junto a mi perfecta hermana Nancy con la que tenemos la mejor relación de hermanas que existe y junto con mis padres. Siempre decimos que somos la familia perfecta, o al menos lo fuimos hasta el año pasado…

Flash back:

Todo comenzó cuando Nancy presentó a su nuevo novio.

-te encantará Bells, él es lindo, divertido y…-

-perfecto, ya lo entendí-dije riendo y Nancy también se unió a mi risa.

-¿y tú cuando presentarás a un novio? Ya estás en edad-dijo ella alentándome.

-solo estoy locamente enamorada de una persona y te aseguro que no se fijaría en mi ni aunque fuera la última mujer en la tierra-contesté tristemente.

-te aseguro de que si no se fija en ti es un idiota, seguramente gay o algo raro-

Yo reí, Nancy siempre supo como levantarme el ánimo.

-créeme que no es gay, ahora dicen que está de novio, solo ruego porque no sea nada serio-

-cruzaremos los dedos juntas-dijo sonriendo y volví a reír. En ese instante sonó el timbre de mi casa, Nancy fue corriendo a abrir la puerta.

-hola mi amor, pasa que quiero presentarte a mi hermana-escuché que ambos hablaban pero no le di gran importancia hasta que él entró al salón. Quedé helada y sin poder moverme.

-Edward, ella es Bella, mi hermanita más linda y mi mejor amiga…Bella, él es mi novio-dijo besándole el cachete.

-es un placer-dijo él tendiéndome su mano y respondí el saludo. Segundos después inventé una escusa para irme del lugar.

"no puede ser Edward, todos menos él" pensaba una y otra vez.

Ya habrán entendido que Edward es el chico del que estoy enamorada ¿verdad?

"debo olvidarlo, nunca le haría daño a mi hermana" pensé en ese momento pero luego de saber todo lo que ocurrió después yo diría:

"nunca digan nunca chicos"

Fin Flash Back.

-¡hola Bells! ¿Qué cuentas?-dijo Nancy, mi hermana, saludándome muy alegremente.

-¿por qué se te ve tan contesta hoy?-dije sonriendo.

-por esto-dijo mostrándome un enorme anillo en su mano derecha.

-¿te vas a casar?-dije sintiendo que mi respiración se volvía cada vez más dificultosa.

-no, iré a perseguir monos en Australia y me gusta estar bien arreglada-dijo sonriendo y yo fingí una risita mientras pensaba en cómo sacarme la daga que ella había clavado en mi corazón con sus palabras. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-hay ¿estás emocionada?-dijo ella tomando ese gesto como si estaría feliz por ella.

-si mucho, FELICIDADES-dije con el tono más alegre que se me ocurrió. De pronto mi celular comenzó a sonar-lo siento ya vengo-dije disculpándome y me fui hacia el baño. Al llegar vi que Edward me llamaba, no contesté, solo abrí una gaveta del baño y saqué una navaja que tenia ahí. Contemplé mis venas y pensé lo fácil que sería acabar con todo mi sufrimiento.

-hija, baja-dijo mi padre así que guardé la navaja nuevamente en la gaveta, no la usaría, al menos por ahora.

-¿qué pasa?-dije y vi que Edward estaba ahí, de la mano de mi hermana-hola-susurré.

-hola, ¿cómo andas?-contestó él haciendo la media sonrisa que sabía que me quitaba la respiración.

-bien gracias cuñadito-dije sonriendo acentuando la palabra CUÑADITO para gravarla en mi mente.

-está noche haremos una comida muy especial para celebrar el futuro casamiento de tu hermana-dijo mi madre sonriendo y yo asentí.

-claro-contesté sonriendo y quedamos solos en la sala Nancy, Edward y yo.

No podía más. Él estaba besando a otra y mi corazón latía muy fuerte desesperado sin poder hacer nada.

-hey hermanita, ¿En qué piensas?-dijo la muy zorra mientras se besaba con el amor de mi vida.

-en que estoy muy feliz por tu casamiento-contesté sonriendo y ella comenzó a alejarse a su habitación. Edward se quedó en el salón mirándome.

-¿no vienes amor?-

-en un minuto, solo debo hacer una llamada-contestó él sonriendo. Apenas ella se fue él me agarró de la cintura y besó apasionadamente.

-te extrañé tanto mi Bella-dijo y cuando quiso acercarse nuevamente para besarme le respondí:

-ya no puedo compartirte Edward, deberás elegir-mi voz temblaba por miedo a su respuesta pero esta era la última carta que me quedaba.

-¿me pides que elija entre tu hermana y tú?-solo asentí y prosiguió-ella, es una decisión fácil-

En ese instante mi corazón dejó de latir, dejé de ser una niña inocente para convertirme en algo oscuro y frio.

-eliges a la mejor, te felicito-dije dándole la mano y él se alejó de la habitación.

"lástima que alguien tan lindo deba morir tan joven" pensé rápidamente y comencé a planear mi venganza.


	2. Reclutando fuerzas

Durante la cena solo pensaba una cosa: destruir a Edward, ya tenía algo pensado, solo que era complicado de realizar. Necesitaba la ayuda de dos personas, una que sabía que aceptaría de inmediato: Jacob Black. Él estuvo enamorado de mi toda la vida y sabia que por mí el sería capaz de matar, lo cual a decir verdad venia muy de acuerdo a mis planes, además era policía, tenía información de todo el mundo, sabia como cubrir huellas, en otras palabras: era perfecto. La segunda persona a la que debía convencer sería bastante más difícil y si se negara arruinaría todos mis planes pero debía intentarlo de todas formas, hablaría con esa persona después de la comida. ¿Quién es esa persona? Solo la llamaré Ariel, luego entenderán porque.

-Bella, ¿está todo bien?-dijo mi hermana y yo salí de mis pensamientos.

-si-dije notando que todos se habían ido.

-estuviste muy callada hoy, ¿pasa algo?-

En ese instante se me pasaron mil pensamientos por la cabeza pero solo sonreí y agarré las manos de mi hermana.

-no pasa nada… ¿Cuándo es el casamiento?-

Trataba de decir esas palabras sin llorar pero me era muy difícil contenerme.

-en dos meses-

Tenía poco tiempo, debía actuar y rápido, era mucho que planear y poco tiempo para hacerlo.

-¿no es muy rápido?-

-si pero es necesario que sea así, además ¿por qué esperar? Edward es el amor de mi vida y la persona más maravillosa que conocí-

Tenía ganas de gritarle la verdad a mi hermana pero aun no era tiempo de hacerlo, solo tragué saliva intentando controlarme.

-y ¿nunca pensaste estar lejos de Edward? No lo sé, es una suposición, salir con otros chicos o algo así…-

Quería que al menos tuviera esa duda en la cabeza.

-nunca, sin Edward yo podría morir, si algo le pasara sería capaz de suicidarme-

"no hace falta que pierdas a Edward para morir hermanita"

-no digas eso, me aterran tus palabras-dije fingiendo preocupación y ella solo me abrazo.

-nada malo me pasara, quédate tranquila-me susurró y se fue a dormir.

"eso es lo que tú crees" pensé sonriendo y me alejé del lugar, debía ver a Jacob.

-hey Bells ¿cómo andas?-dijo él alegremente al verme.

-bien Jacob ¿y tú?-

-no pareces estar bien… ¿te ocurrió algo?-contestó preocupado y le conté la historia del casamiento de mi hermana, él ya sabía todo lo que había pasado antes con Edward-¡ese hombre es una maldita basura!-

-lo sé, por eso tú me vas a ayudar a vengarme de él-

Sabía que mi mirada asustaba a Jack, era una mezcla de odio y resentimiento, de seguro también era fría y calculadora.

-no lo mataré-

-nunca te pediría que lo hicieras-dije pasando mi mano por su torso y sabia que a él le encantaba cuando hacia eso.

-Bella no me provoques que no se cuanto podré controlarme-decía él con una expresión de lujuria en su mirada.

-nadie pide que te controles, llévame a tu casa-contesté sonriendo y de inmediato estábamos allí.

Fui al baño rápidamente y me puse en prendas menores, me miré al espejo, la verdad que me veía muy bien. Nunca fue ningún sacrificio tener sexo con Jacob, él me encantaba y sabia que me amaba como a nadie en el mundo, aunque yo no podía corresponderle de la misma forma.

Abrí la puerta del baño y él estaba tumbado en la cama sonriéndome.

-estás hermosa-dijo pasándose la lengua por los labios y de inmediato fui al ataque, él me hizo sentir un placer casi impensado, nunca comparado al que Edward me hacía sentir pero no hacia mal su trabajo, luego de un ratito se quedó dormido.

"tengo un ayudante dentro, me falta uno solo" pensé sonriendo y me fui del lugar.

Flash-Back:

Luego de mi sorpresa repentina por ver que el novio de mi hermana era Edward trataba de evitarla, lo cual era muy difícil porque dormíamos a una habitación de distancia. Me dolía mucho hacerle eso pero era lo mejor, al menos hasta que se me pasaran las ganas que tenia de llorar cada vez que la veía junto a Edward.

Una noche, mientras estudiaba alguien tocó a la puerta de mi habitación.

-pasa-dije sin preguntar si quiera quien era.

Edward abrió la puerta e hizo una sonrisa que me quitó la respiración por varios segundos, luego me miró de arriba hacia abajo con una mirada curiosa, llena de lujuria algo que nunca había visto en mi vida.

-¿necesitas algo?-dije tratando de volver a la realidad.

-tu hermana dijo que dejó aquí mis libros sobre medicina, ¿los tienes tú?-

Me sentía muy mal por las cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza en ese momento. Tenía unas infinitas y casi incontrolables ganas de tirar a Edward sobre mi cama y que este conmigo, al menos una sola vez…pero no podía hacerlo, debía mantener la compostura por Nancy, ella no se lo merecía.

-ahí están-dije señalándole una pila de libros que había en un rincón.

-permiso-dijo él abriéndose paso en la habitación. Edward estaba en el sexto año de medicina, solo le faltaban dos materias y se recibía-¿estás enojada conmigo por algo?-dijo él repentinamente distrayéndome de mis pensamientos.

-no te conozco, ¿por qué lo estaría?-

-si me conoces, tú estás en el segundo año de medicina y soy ayudante del profesor en el laboratorio donde tienes varias de las clases-

"¿entonces había notado mi presencia?"

-no te conozco lo suficiente como para enojarme contigo-ratifique bajando mi mirada y él se puso a mi lado, demasiado cerca para serles sincera-además, no había notado que estabas en mi clase-dije apartándome de él.

- qué lástima…yo si te había notado-dijo poniéndose detrás mío un segundo para luego alejarse de la habitación no sin antes dedicarme una gran media sonrisa que se me hacia irresistible.

"¿acaso él coqueteó conmigo?"Pensé incrédula.

Los días siguientes le conté a Jacob lo ocurrido, él es mi mejor amigo y consejero, aunque en realidad siempre supe que estaba enamorado de mí.

-es un patán, dime por favor que no le harás caso en su jueguito ¿verdad?-yo solo quedé en silencio y él prosiguió-tu hermana es tu mejor amiga debes contarle lo que pasó-

-claro que no, no quiero hacerla sentir mal-

-claro y la harás sentir mucho mejor cuando pase años con el patán ese y ella siga enceguecida con él-

Sabía que Jacob tenía razón en lo que me decía pero no podía decirle la verdad a Nancy, quizás yo estaba loca y había imaginado cosas, Edward no podía querer acercarse a mí ahora que estaba con mi hermana. No podía ni quería creer que el hombre al que amo, pero debo olvidar, es una basura.

-debo irme-dije al percatarme de la hora.

Se me hacia tarde para ir a la universidad, como bien contó Edward estoy en segundo año de medicina.

-hola Bells, ¿cómo estás?-dijo Ángela alegremente saludándome.

-bien Angie-respondí fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿crees que vendrá el bombonazo de Edward hoy? Quizás sea la oportunidad para decirle tus verdaderos sentimientos-dijo ella riendo y antes de poder responder alguien me llamó:

-Hola Bella-dijo Edward a mi espalda sonriéndome.

"¿él habría escuchando lo que Angie me dijo?"

-hola Edward, Angie él es el novio de mi hermana, Edward, ella es Angie-dije presentándolos a ambos en su debido momento.

-es un placer-dijo Angie casi con la boca abierta, incrédula.

-lo mismo digo-dijo Edward nuevamente sin apartar la mirada de mí. Durante el resto de la hora Edward no dejó de mirarme, inclusive el profesor le pedía ayuda y él respondía torpemente, como si tuviera la mente en otro lugar.

Al tocar la campana todos salieron corriendo del lugar y yo me demoré un poco más ya que tenía que lavar los utensilios del laboratorio, todos los días le tocaba a alguien diferente y hoy era mi turno.

-¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa cuando termines?-dijo Edward casi en un susurro. Sentirlo tan cerca hacia que mis piernas temblaran.

-¿irás a ver a mi hermana?-dije apretando muy fuerte una probeta y esta se rompió en mi mano, vi como la sangre comenzaba a caer a chorros de mis dedos.

-déjame ayudarte-dijo él abriendo el grifo del agua y ayudando a limpiarme la lastimadura, luego agarró gasas y me vendo la mano.

-¿esto aprenden en 6 años en la escuela de medicina?-dije sonriendo y él rió.

-si, esto y un par de cosas más-agregó nuevamente pasando su mirada por mi cuerpo-respondiéndote lo anterior, no, no iré a visitar a tu hermana solo creí que necesitarías un aventón-

-tu ni siquiera vives en dirección a mi casa-dije negando su propuesta con la cabeza.

-puedo llevarte igual, será divertido-

El brillo verde de sus ojos no me dejaba pensar con claridad, quizás él solo quería ser mi amigo y yo comprendía mal la situación, era lo más probable.

Al subir al auto comenzamos a charlar sobre la música, deportes, películas y resultaba ser que teníamos mucho en común, inclusive cuando lograra dejar de verlo como al hombre irresistible que es, estaba segura de que seriamos buenos amigos.

De pronto sonó su celular. Estaba en altavoz así que podía escuchar todo lo que decían.

-hola mi amor-dijo Nancy con su tono feliz de siempre-¿Dónde estás?-

-recién salí del trabajo, estoy yendo para mi casa-

"¿Por qué le había mentido?"Pensé momentáneamente ya que quería seguir escuchando.

-¿estás solo?-

-si, estoy solo-

-bueno, te veo a la noche te amo-dijo ella colgando el teléfono.

-¿por qué le dijiste que estabas solo?-dije en un susurro.

-no queremos que tu hermana se entere de esto-

-¿y qué es esto?-dije sin comprender y él estacionó el auto a un costado del camino.

-te daré una pista-dijo abalanzándose sobre mi y dándome un intenso beso.


	3. Preparativos

(Continúa Flash-back)

Cuando Edward me beso me sentí momentáneamente en el paraíso, como si todos mis problemas o preocupaciones hubieran desaparecido pero de inmediato pensé en mi hermana y me aparté de él.

-¿pasa algo?-dijo hipócritamente.

-eres el novio de mi hermana ¿estás loco o qué?-respondí casi gritando.

-esa perra no me interesa-dijo tratando de que nuestras caras vuelvan a acercarse y le respondí con una gran cachetada.

-nunca vuelvas a llamar a mi hermana así, le diré toda la verdad-dije muy enojada y cuando quise bajarme del auto Edward me tomó muy fuerte mi brazo.

-escúchame pendeja si llegas a decirle una sola palabra a tu hermana haré que tu vida sea miserable-en sus ojos se veía una furia inimaginable, tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiera hacerme.

-¿acaso me estás amenazando?-

-tómalo como quieras-dijo soltándome el brazo, apenas lo hice bajé rápidamente de allí. Él aceleró y se alejó del lugar.

Aunque estaba a pocas cuadras de mi casa el camino se me hizo interminable, a la vez que temblaba por la reacción que tubo Edward conmigo me sentía cada vez mas atraída por él, realmente estaba muy enferma.

-Bells ¿estás bien?-dijo Nancy recibiéndome en la puerta.

Solo solté un sollozo y la abracé.

-¿quieres que llame a nuestros padres?-dijo ella sin saber cómo ayudarme.

-no, estoy bien, solo me asusté un poco-dije fingiendo sonreír y Nancy me llevó a la cocina. Luego de tomar un té que ella me había preparado ya me sentía más tranquila.

-¿quieres contarme ahora que te pasó?-de pronto miró mi mano vendada y se tapó la boca-¿y qué te ha pasado en la mano?-

Las palabras de Edward seguían sonando en mi cabeza "haré que tu vida sea miserable" temía por mi hermana así que decidí no decirle nada.

-en la mano me corté lavando una probeta y lo demás…nada, solo fue una estupidez…estaba caminando hacia casa y un perro me persiguió un par de cuadras, pensé que me iba a morder y sabes que tengo pánico a los perros-

Ella sonrió y me abrazó.

-nada que te haga poner mal es una estupidez-susurró ella y sentí todavía una culpa mas grande, me alejé hacia mi habitación.

Traté de conciliar el sueño durante horas pero me fue imposible, solo podía pensar en el beso que nos dimos con Edward. Lo deseaba mucho, quería tenerlo conmigo y a la vez todo en mi susurraba "debes tener cuidado con él, es peligroso" además su repentina amenaza demostraba que no estaba bien de la cabeza pero sin embargo, ¿por qué tenía esas ganas casi incontrolables de llamarlo?

De pronto escuché ruidos provenientes de la sala. Me acerqué a ver quién era.

-estoy preocupada por ella Edward, no sé si me mintió con lo que dijo-escuché que Nancy hablaba con Edward y sentí un escalofrío recorrerme por la espalda, me quedé escondida escuchando la conversación.

-¿qué te dijo?-dijo él obviamente nervioso.

Ella le contó mi patética historia inventada y él suspiro, obviamente relajado.

-debes creerle, pero yo que tú la vigilaría, quizás ese corte en la mano era producido por ella, hasta pudo haber intentado suicidarse-

"eres una basura Edward Cullen" quería gritar pero sabía que era muy tarde para cambiar la versión de mi historia. Él quería hacerme quedar como una loca suicida y yo no lo permitiría, debía ser más inteligente que él.

-Bella nunca haría algo así-dijo Nancy disimulando su cara de susto por la situación.

-tú misma me dijiste que tu hermana estaba rara…yo solo la vigilaría-dijo él abrazándola y dándole un apasionado beso.

Volví arrastrándome a mi habitación, sentía odio, odio hacia mi hermana por besar libremente los labios de Edward mientras yo solo debía observar, estaba cada vez peor.

"debes odiar a Edward es una basura, tu hermana no tiene la culpa de enamorarse de él…OLVIDALO" pensaba una y otra vez al mismo tiempo que solo deseaba estar en sus brazos.

FIN FLASH-BACK.

Lástima que leyeron el Flash back, se perdieron mi interesante conversación con Ariel, ¿quieren que se las cuente? Pues yo no quiero, así que solo les interesará saber que luego de horas de plática aceptó ayudarme en mi plan.

-bienvenido a tu peor pesadilla Edward- le dije a Ariel quién lanzó una sonrisa y se alejó del lugar. Yo esperé media hora y me dispuse a ir a casa. Al llegar a todos se los veía muy alegres.

-¿pasó algo?-dije entrando al lugar y todos sonrieron al verme.

-hija, debiste habérnoslo dicho-dijo mamá agarrando mis manos.

-¿qué cosa?-dije sin comprender y de inmediato vi a Jacob en el salón, solo sonreí.

-hola mi amor, disculpa que les di la noticia sin ti, solo que no podía aguantar las ganas de verte-dijo él tomando mis manos.

Con Jacob habíamos acordado fingir un supuesto noviazgo, para que nadie sospeche cuando comenzaran a pasar cosas raras por casa.

-está bien mi vida, alguien debía decírselos ya-dije sonriendo y besando el cachete de mi "novio". Edward estaba a un costado del salón, se lo veía muy enojado.

-¿Dónde está Nancy?-dije extrañada de que no se encontrara con su amorcito.

-acá estoy hermanita-dijo Nancy trayendo consigo una pila de revistas-y por cierto, te felicito-agregó abrazándome.

-muchas gracias, elegí al mejor-dije mirando de reojo a Edward mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido con él hace horas atrás.

Jacob me abrazó volviéndome a la realidad.

-¿te quedas a comer, Jack?-dijo mi madre sonriendo.

Él me miró y yo asentí.

-seria un honor, señora-contestó sonriendo y todos comenzaron a alejarse de la habitación para preparar la cena.

Cuando quedamos solos con Jack él me dijo:

-siento lo del abrazo, sé que no te gustan esas cosas-

-podría acostumbrarme a ellas-contesté sonriendo y él me besó tiernamente, abrí los ojos y vi como Edward me miraba furioso, solo abracé a Jacob y seguí con el beso.

-sabes, aunque solo me estés utilizando me encanta tenerte conmigo-me susurró Jacob al oído.

Él es el hombre perfecto, pero mi corazón ya tenía otro nombre gravado con fuego y seria un nombre muy difícil de borrar.

-haré todo el esfuerzo posible por enamorarme de ti, de verdad me gustaría hacerlo, pero…-

-yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda-dijo él cortando mi frase y volviendo a besarme.

La comida pasó rápida y tranquila, parecía que de un instante al otro Jack ya se había ido del lugar. Solo quedábamos en la sala Nancy, Edward y yo.

-bueno chicos, me voy a acostar-dije dándole un beso a Nancy y luego un sexy beso a Edward en la mejilla que duró una fracción de segundo pero sabía que eso bastaba para volverlo loco.

-que descanses, sueña con Jacob-dijo Nancy riendo y Edward la miró de mala manera.

Ya en mi habitación pude sonreír, hasta ahora todo iba saliendo bien, solo debía hacer una llamadita y luego de arreglar unos asuntitos empezaría con mi plan…

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de inmediato haciéndome distraer de mis pensamientos, era Edward.

-¿qué rayos…-comencé a decir pero él me interrumpió para besarme, extrañaba tanto sus besos pero debía mantenerme firme en todo lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Lo aparté de pronto y le dije:

-vete o grito-

-nunca gritarías-dijo él sonriendo.

-¿estás seguro?-dije en tono amenazante y él cambió su sonrisa tranquila por una mirada más profunda y fría.

-ya hablaremos-dijo en un susurro y se alejó de la habitación.

Cuando él ya estaba fuera pude volver a respirar, no debía dejar que mis sentimientos se entrometieran en mi camino.

Esa noche no pude dormir casi nada, pensaba en el beso que me había dado con Edward y sentía un profundo dolor mesclado con un ardiente deseo, era como caminar sobre el fuego para segundos después hundir los pies en el hielo. Cuando pude cerrar los ojos ya era de día, Nancy entró rápidamente a mi habitación.

-hermana quiero que seas mi dama de honor-dijo ella sonriendo mientras mi madre nos miraba desde el pasillo.

-pero…-

-no digas nada, sé que serás la mejor así que ayúdame con los preparativos-dijo ella sonriendo y se alejó de allí.

Me vestí rápidamente y la acompañé al centro. En una tarde ya teníamos los suvenires, los globos y toda la decoración, inclusive habíamos averiguado por una banda para que tocara en la boda, la verdad es muy fácil adquirir cosas cuando no te importa el dinero que gastes.

-¿esta noche irás de Edward hija?-dijo mamá mirándola a Nancy.

-si, así que no me esperen despiertos-dijo ella sonriéndome y yo fingí una sonrisa.

-¿viene Jack a casa?-

-no, debe ocuparse de un asunto que le pedí-respondí sonriendo y de pronto sonó mi teléfono. Era Jack.

-¿ya lo tienes?-dije rápidamente temiendo de que algo hubiera salido mal.

-costó mucho pero si, ya lo tengo-

-hay eres único-dije sonriendo-te lo recompensaré esta noche, cuando hayas terminado el trabajo que te pedí-

-ya lo terminé Bells-dijo él extrañado.

-el otro trabajo Jack-dije en un susurro y como vi que mi papá se acercaba agregué-te amo, yo mas, te re amo y extraño, besito chau-

-¿están muy enamorados no?-dijo papá sonriendo.

-seguro-dije alejándome de él. Mi padre guardaba un secreto que me repugnaba pero no podía decir nada, había jurado no hacerlo.

-bueno, me voy, nos vemos mañana-dijo Nancy y yo corrí abrazándola muy fuerte.

-te quiero ¿si?-dije en un susurro y ella rió.

-yo también-dijo y se alejó del lugar.

"dulces sueños…hermanita" pensé sonriendo y me fui a dormir.


End file.
